When you can't have someone's heart
by TheAmethystMoonlight23
Summary: Manami Iga (OC) has feelings for Gennosuke, but he's already married to Oboro. So she keeps those feelings hidden inside her heart, but it haunts her every day and night. But it's too late... What will happen now?


**When you can't have someone's heart**

**Note: Basilisk one-shot: Gennosuke x OC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Basilisk except my OC, Manami Iga.**

* * *

Manami felt her heart throb at the pain that surpassed through her, during the night. She couldn't get to sleep because all these unanswered questions were entering her head; which was now exploding.

Manami couldn't figure out the answer, and all that came up as a result was her elder sister Oboro and Gennosuke. The three met when they were children; just before war started. Since then, Manami had feelings for Gennosuke and couldn't find the right time to confess to him because; he was already engaged to Oboro. It's too late!

The young girl tossed and turned on her futon, still bothered about the thoughts she had. It hurt her every day when she saw the two together. But she knew she wasn't chosen to be engaged. She understood that Gennosuke and Oboro were in love. She knew their goal; trying to begin an alliance with both the Iga and Kouga clan with peace. Manami will always encourage them both, even though the feelings chewed her bit by bit.

Next morning, she stood by a bridge to clear her roaming thoughts. Manami stared at the fresh water before her.

"Manami?" Akeginu approached the girl.

"A-Akeginu! Um, what are you doing here?" she jumped stopping her line of thoughts.

"I'm asking you the same question."

Manami watched the beautiful young lady stand beside her. She was closer to Akeginu than her sister Oboro.

"Is something bothering you?"

She sighed and averted her eyes back to the river flowing underneath them.

"…"

"Don't be shy to reply Manami. No one's here to listen, just only you and me."

"…O-okay. But promise you won't tell?"

"I promise…"

She clutched her hands into fists and glued her eyes to the atmosphere before her.

"It's about…Oboro and Gennosuke…"

Unbeknownst to Manami, Akeginu smiled and chuckled. She knew she was right about her.

"I understand."

"What…Y-you do?"

"I knew you had feelings for that Kouga boy. I saw it in your eyes when you were just a child…"

"…I should've known…"

"Don't be angry about it. It's between you and me…"

Akeginu brought her pinkie up and Manami did the same and joined their little fingers together in a promising way. The elder woman before her nodded and turned around leaving. Manami watched her silently cross the bridge and sighed. She hoped that their little 'secret' won't be broken.

* * *

In the afternoon, she went out into the forest to watch the sunset. Underneath her was a waterfall and it glimmered like silk.

'_I wonder if Gennosuke and Oboro will succeed…' _she thought as she stared at the orange sky blankly.

Suddenly, she heard familiar voices from downstream. Manami blinked knowing who they were.

"Gennosuke…I hope that we will be able to create peace between our clans…" Oboro looked at her fiancé with hope.

"I would agree the same…" he replied turning his head to look at her innocent face.

Oboro tightened her grip on Gennosuke's arm which caught his attention.

"I feel like we're being watched…" she whispered.

Gennosuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously and eyed his surroundings, as he stood still trying to listen for anything that will interfere with them both. Manami slowly stood up and silently ran away not trying to look like she was eavesdropping on their conversation.

On her way, the feelings came back to her once again. Why does it hurt her? Why has it come back to haunt her? Manami shook her head and increased her speed towards the pathway. _Why is everything so confusing?! Or am I just out of my mind?!_

* * *

"GENNOSUKE! PLEASE DON'T!" Manami ran to chase him in the river, but was held back by Masahiro.

"Manami!" he snapped holding her in place "Let him do this!"

Manami stopped her squirming and watched him stay still for awhile not noticing him slowly piercing the knife through him. "…GENNOSUKE!"

His body fell on its back and with Oboro in his arms, they both floated away in the river. Manami couldn't breathe… she couldn't believe her eyes…

"…Am I imagining things Are they really…d-dead?" she gulped.

She felt the hands let go of her and she fell to her knees with a thud. Her face was still shocked in horror. "…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed holding her head with sadness. Manami cannot believe that they were gone… She refused to believe that she's the last surviving member in her clan… "THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" she clutched Masahiro's sleeves.

The man watched her with a hurt expression. "What do I do?!" she begged pleadingly.

"Manami…Listen carefully…" Masahiro stroked her head "You will become a runaway kunoichi and travel Japan. But do not ever come back here ever again… I will pass the battle scroll to Lord Leyasu and tell him that the war is over. Never return here… go live a life your own way…"

She stared at him in the eye and nodded. "I will…" she agreed.

Lady Ofuku grabbed her hand. "And where are you going, young lady?!"

Manami looked at her with irritated eyes and growled. "Going far away from here… and from you!"

"How dare you underestimate me!? You disrespectful child!" the woman hissed angrily.

The young Iga punched the elderly woman in the face very hard, making her fall. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled and ran away.

'_Run Manami… run as far as you can… run like the wind… my young Iga…' _Masahiro thought as he watched her figure fade away.

'_Now I understand now… I cannot love him because it was too late… I understand that his love for Oboro is strong… Now I know…' _Manami thought.

* * *

**Note: If you don't understand the relationship between Masahiro and Manami (OC), he adopted her as his own daughter. Just squint on the bit when he tells her to listen. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate my audiences! **

**Read and Review! (If there's anything needed to change, please message me because I haven't seen Basilisk for a long while.) Thank you!**


End file.
